


Family Business

by lifevolutionary



Series: Kith and Kin [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Implied Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The blade was a flash of silver, arching towards his heart and then suddenly it wasn't. He was getting yanked backwards by strong hands on his shoulders, pulling Gabriel away from Lucifer and the deadly blade.</i>
</p>
<p>In which the fledglings are all grown up and saving the day</p>
<p>(Rating used for Lucifer's death but that's not really the point of the fic, just the catalyst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> There is now an in-progress podfic of the Kith and Kin series by the amazing AlTynan that can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/85387)

He was going to die. That was all Gabriel had time to think as Lucifer spun towards him, grabbing at his blade. And thinking was all he had time to do; couldn't move, couldn't click, couldn't fly, couldn't do anything but watch it happen.

The blade was a flash of silver, arching towards his heart and then suddenly it wasn't. He was getting yanked backwards by strong hands on his shoulders, pulling Gabriel away from Lucifer and the deadly blade.

Still frozen, watching was all Gabriel could do as Lucifer's eyes widened, then spewed light, as a woman blinked into existence behind his brother. She was clutching an Angel-killing blade that she shoved ruthlessly into Lucifer's back and she twisted it as he screamed his rage and pain, satisfaction shining from her blue eyes as she killed the Devil.

As she killed his brother.

The woman – girl, early twenties at most – stepped to the side as she let Lucifer's body fall to the floor, avoiding most of the sudden spread of the ashy, black imprint of wings. Gabriel's saviour finally let him go and moved to stand next the woman but Gabriel didn't look up. Couldn't drag his eyes away from the burnt-out husk that had been his younger brother.

"That was far too close, I told you we should have come earlier." A familiar/unfamiliar male voice said. The small part of Gabriel's brain that was paying attention realised that it must be the voice of the man who'd pulled him away from the blow that would have killed him, but most of Gabriel wasn't listening, the voice just fading to background noise.

"You're still bitching about that?" The woman spoke but her voice didn't register with Gabriel either. "Even after it worked? We did it; saved Uncle Gabe, killed Uncle Luci and there's not a scratch on any of us. I'd count that as a win."

"Papa was _this close_ to being Archangel kebab!"

"But it didn't happen and Uncle Luci didn't sense us either. Which means my timing was perfect, so stop arguing with me and start paying attention to the fact that your father appears to be in shock."

The woman's face entered Gabriel's field of vision, blocking his view of Lucifer's body. He blinked at her, wondering absently why her freckles and the colour of her hair were ringing as familiar. "Uncle Gabriel? Are you alright?"

He frowned at her, that wasn't right. He didn't have any nieces, the Nephilim were all dead.

The man – boy, teenager – appeared beside the woman and leant down to look into Gabriel's face, concerned. He was tall, Gabriel observed, almost as tall as the Sasquatch Winchester. Actually, he looked kind of like Sam too.

"Come on, Papa." The boy snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel's face a few times. "Snap out of it."

For once, Gabriel's brain decided to obey orders and flicked the lights back on in his head. He gaped at the two kids – half-humans – in front of him while he speed processed everything he'd just seen and heard.

Oh, good Dad, he had a fledgeling. With Samuel Winchester, who, yeah, Gabriel had been lusting after for a while now, but nothing had happened between them. Yet. It seemed inconceivable that he could be standing here in front of a kid that looked so like Sam and yet he could look up to see the eyes of his own vessel gazing back.

A half-human fledgeling, who'd apparently decided that messing with time-travel was a good idea.

"I really hope I sent you to do this," he spoke for the first time since the two of them had – _killed Lucifer_ – saved him. "Because if you've just changed history, things could get real messy, real quickly."

"Oh, no no." The boy – his son – waved his hands placatingly, "You sent us, you said this had to happen."

The girl shoved her hands into her pockets and rocked on her heels, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. "It's a paradox, of course." She said. "But since it's isolated within your time-line it's one that works without screwing with the space-time continuum."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at her in question.

"Everyone back home thinks _you_ killed Uncle Luci, even father," she explained, "Even us, until you told us about this and what we had to do."

"Huh." Gabriel considered it, that would work actually. He focused on her again and grinned as her casual mention of her parentage caught his attention because she was familiar, she really was, in more ways than one. "Your father..."

She gave Gabriel a suspicious look, "What about him?"

"It's Castiel, right? Your father is Castiel." She flinched and his grin widened. So Cas had a half-Winchester fledgeling as well. That was a lot less surprising, considering all the frustrated eye-fucking Dean and Cas had going on. Though, knowing how innocent both of them were about Angel biology he wouldn't be shocked to find out this girl had been an accident. Especially since the limitations of Cas' vessel wouldn't allow him to turn temporarily female the way Gabriel could. "I knew it. Hey, I bet I can guess your name."

Now her eyes were really wide, "Uncle Gabe, I'm not sure how much about the future you're supposed to know."

"Relax," he waved a dismissive hand, "I won't tell anybody. I'm _good_ at keeping secrets."

The boy snorted but her face twisted into a wry smirk. "Okay, you win."

"Good, " he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "I always like to win...Anna."

She gave a startled laugh and his fledgeling looked impressed, "Close," she smiled at him as she said it, "Really close, actually. It's Joanna."

"Oh, the Harvelle girl, I'd forgotten about her. Of course Dean would name his daughter after her. So what's your middle name, Mary or Ellen?"

"Mary." Now even she looked impressed, "You're good at that."

"No, I just know Dean and Cas way better than than is probably healthy." Gabriel turned his speculative gaze on his own future progeny. "Are you John?"

He shook his head, Sam's brilliant grin spreading across his face, "I'm Robert. Jonathan is my middle name."

"Robert. Robert," Gabriel snapped his fingers lazily a couple of times, as if that would aid his memory. It still took him a few seconds to catch on. "Singer." He said, flatly, "Could those two be any more predictable?"

"Probably not." Robert replied, laughing. "And now that you know our names you can't argue with Dad or Uncle Dean when they choose them without risking changing history."

Chuckling at the disgusted face Gabriel pulled at that revelation, Joanna finished dusting the ash off the sleeves of her leather jacket and grabbed her cousin's arm. "Fun as this has been, we need to be going." She quirked a small smile at Gabriel, "See you in a while, Uncle Gabe. Look after Uncle Sam for us."

Before Gabriel, who was still rather off balance about the whole experience, could do more than nod they were gone. Leaving Gabriel alone with the corpse of his brother's vessel and the imprint of his brother's wings.

He stared for a moment longer at the shell, that was all that was left of his once shining brother, before he remembered the Casa Erotica DVD, swore and clicked himself hurriedly in the direction of the Impala. He just had to hope they hadn't played it yet or the next conversation he had with the Winchester brothers was going to be _extremely_ awkward.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Business [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372438) by [Tbowen71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71)




End file.
